L'amour de Lily
by Agns
Summary: Lily est un sorciére . Quand elle l'apprend , chez elle , tout le monde est content . Tout le monde va bien , tout le monde est heureux . A Poudlard , elle va mener une vie différente : une petite fille parfaite , intelligente , sage , mignonne ... Un g
1. Default Chapter

L'amour de Lily

Explications : voilà ma deuxième fic ( j'en ai une autre en cours d'écriture , je sais , mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire cela ) . cette fic risquera sûrement d'être bizarre , je sais mais c'est parce que je m'identifie à Lily . Je ne sais pas pourquoi , je trouve que l'image de Lily comme la petit fille parfaite comme il faut ( bonnes notes , sage , gentille ... ) je m'identifie à elle d'une façon bizarre . enfin , je pense que je peux faire une fic là dessus . donc , tout ce que vous allez lire sur les trois premières années de Lily , je l'ai moi même vécu , avec des arrangements bien sûr . James est identifié à un garçon ( celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur ... soupirs ) qui s'appelle Quentin .


	2. Découverte

**L'amour de Lily**

**Chapitre 1_ : Découverte _**

Lily s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux . Elle soupira . Sa vie était tellement banale, cela la lassait . Elle allait rentrer dans un nouveau collége où l'on étudiait spécialement les sciences et la médecine : le pére de Lily était médecin dans une grande clinique de Londres et sa mére était passionnée de science et journaliste dans un journal pas trés connu . Mais tout cela semblait trop normal pour Lily qui aimait avoir de drôles d'idées plus ou moins louffoques dans ses rêves . Elle se releva et s'étira avant de descendre manger un casse croûte dans la cuisine . En chemin , elle croisa Pétunia qui lui fit un grand sourire : en ce moment , Lily et sa grande soeur s'entendaient plutôt bien . Quand Lily se prépara sa tasse de thé , une chouette se cogna contre la fenêtre fermée . Lily accourut secourir le pauvre volatile . elle avait toujours aimé les chouettes et les hiboux : ces animaux de la nuit la passionnaient . Quelque chose n'allait pas : les chouettes ne sortent de leurs nids que la nuid normalement et là on était en plein jour . Lily ouvrit la fenêtre et la pauvre chouette se ranima et voleta autour d'elle . Lily remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose d'attaché à sa patte : une lettre . L'adolescente passa la tête par la fenêtre et ne vit personne . Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de la chouette marron soigneusement . Il y avait écrit : 

Miss Lily Evans , 

dans la cuisine du 16, Crossinger light ( _**nda : faut pas chercher : ca veut rien dire !**_ )

Rosalina 's road ( _**ca existe pas**_ )

Londres

Intriguée , Lily décacheta la lettre et trouva un fin feuillet de parchemin où il y avait une fine écriture .

_Chére Miss Lily Evans ,_

_J'ai l'immence honneur de vous informer que vous venez d'être admise à Poudlard , l'école des Sorciers . La rentrée se déroulera le 1er Septembre et je vous donne rendez vous sur le quai 9 3/4 . Vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe ci-jointe votre billet de train ainsi que votre liste de fournitures . Nous attendons votre hiboux pour confirmation de votre présence dans notre école . _

_Albus Dumbledore ,                               Minerva Mac Gonagall_

_1ére classe de Merlin ,                           assistante du Directeur,_

_Directeur de Poudlard                          Directrice de la maison _

_                                                                                       Gryffondor_    

C'était impossible que cela soit vrai , c'était sûrement une blague de mauvais goût ou un canular télévisé . Mais Lily voulait y croire , elle avait le sentiment que c'était vrai , une impression . Elle alla dans le salon où se trouvaient son pére et sa mére qui regardaient un navet à la télévision .

- Hum ... Papa ? ... Maman ? ... demanda Lily .

- ... fit son pére .

- Oui , ma chérie ... Qu'il y a t'il ? demanda Marietta Evans .

- Je viens de recevoir cette lettre .

Elle tendit la lettre à sa mére et à son pére . Les deux parents devinrent blêmes , mais Jason Evans se ressaisit .

- Y crois - tu ? demansa t'il

- Oui ... j'ai le présentiment que c'est vrai , comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de croire c'est faux , que c'est une farce .

- Donc hum ... nous allons attendre pendant une semaine , si tu n'as aucune nouvelle de cette école , nous en reparlerons .

- Oui , ... je pense que c'est une bonne idée ... Lily sortit du salon et referma la porte . Elle fit du bruit pour faire croire à ses parents qu'elle était remontée dans sa chambre , et colla son oreille à la porte , trop curieuse , sachant que ses parents allaient avoir une discussion .

" Mais enfin , ce n'est pas possible , ce ne doit être que des sornettes tout cela , une blague c'est tout .

- Je ne sais pas moi , et Lily y croit en tous cas .

- Peut être , mais même si c'est vrai nous n'allons pas la laisser aller dans cette école de fous alors que nous l'avons inscrite dans un des plus grands colléges de Londres . Tu sais bien qu'elle est une excellente élève et se serait perdre son temps pour elle de l'envoyer faire ses études dans un endroit pareil où on ne lui apprendra rien d'utile . Si elle va à Lorghitt ( _nda : je sais pas si ça existe ) _elle fera d'intenses études et pourra devenir chirurgienne et passer son doctorat bien plus tôt que la normale

- Lily fera ce qu'elle veut de son avenir , ce n'est pas toi qui vivras à sa place d'içi quelques années

- Oui , mais ce sera une honte pour moi qu'elle ne soit pas à Lorghitt !

- Arrêtes de penser à toi et à ton petit nombril . Et pour ce qui est de perdre son temps dans un endroit , c'est à Lorghitt qu'elle le perdra , elle n'aime pas les études que l'on y fait , et elle a déjà appri les trois quarts du programme parce que tu l'y as forcée .

- A Lorghitt , elle sera avec des gens qui sont à sa hauteur , à son niveau .

- Oui ,mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aime pas la population qui y va .

- Je n'en ait rien à faire de ce qu'elle veut , elle ira à Lorghitt . C'est moi qui décide dans cette maison , sinon que feriez vous si je ne serai pas là ? Comment mangeriez vous ? C'est moi qui raméne la boufe pour les filles et toi . Ce n'est pas toi avec ton salaire ridicule ... à peine de quoi acheter un petit pois par semaine !

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Lily . Elle n'aimait pas quand ses parents se disputaient et encore moins quand c'était de sa faute . Elle monta dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'enfouit la tête dans son oreiller avant d'éclater totalement en sanglots .

Quelques heures plus tard , Marietta Evans entra dans la chambre de sa fille et vit sa fille , toujours la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et qui tentait vainement d'étouffer ses sanglots .

- Tu nous as entendus hein ? ... dit Marietta avant de s'approcher de Lily

- ... répondit Lily

- Ne t'inquiétes pas , si tu veux vraiment y aller dans cette école , tu y iras . En attendant , surveilles ton courrier . Et pour ton pére , c'est parfois un idiot de premiére catégorie , ne l'écoutes pas . Il faut que tu fasses ce que tu aimes , c'est le plus important , et si tu veux , je t'aiderai .

- Mais pour l'argent ...

- Ca ne t'inquiétes pas non plus . Depuis trois mois j'ai eu une promotion importante , mais je ne l'ai pas dit à ton pére , pour lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire . A vrai dire , si je dois dépenser cet argent dans tes fournitures scolaires , cela ne m'embêtes pas du tout , cela te servira plus et cela te fera plus plaisir qu'à ton pére . Allez viens , on va aller manger .

- Non , je n'ai pas faim . Je vais dormir , je suis E-PUI-SEE .

- Alors dors bien . Et ne penses plus à ça .

Lily s'allongea sous sa couette et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément .

Le lendemain , quand elle se réveilla , elle fut heureuse de voir de nouveau la chouette marron lui voleter autour de la tête . Lily l'attrapa et lut l'adresse :

_Mrs Lily Evans _

_dans la chambre la plus petite du 16 , Crossginer light _

_Rosalina's road _

_Londres _

Elle descendit en courant jusque dans le salon où se trouvait son pére qui avait lui aussi une enveloppe dans les mains , mais la sienne était rouge vif . Il l'ouvrit de sa main tremblante et une voix puisante retentit dans la piéce .

- Mr Evans ! Comment osez vous ? Votre fille a un énorme potentiel magique ! Elle ne doit pas le gacher en restant vivre avec des gens de votre monde . Elle va pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui plaît , étudier avec des gens qui lui ressemblent et qui l'aimeront pour ce qu'elle est et non pas pour sin potentiel ou sa famille . Vous devez laisser votre fille faire ce qu'elle veut de son avenir , c'est elle qui choisit , pas vous , elle sera heureuse . Cette lettre n'est qu'un avertissement , la prochaine fois attendez vous à avoir de la visite pas trés chaleureuse et amicale . Cordialement , Minerva Mac Gonagall .

Mr Evans était blanc de peur , il se tourna vers sa fille et lui lansa un regard haineux

- Je suppose que tu as compris , tu iras dans cette école si tu le souhaites . Mais ne  t'attend pas à recevoir d'aide de ma part . Débrouilles toi avec ta mére , je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout cela .

Lily se retint de sauter de joie et alla rejoindre sa mére dans la cuisine qui n'avait pas du tout la même mine qu'elle . Mais Marietta Evans se força à faire un sourire à sa fille .

- Je vais y aller ! Je vais y aller ! C'est magnifique !

- Oui , je suis trés fiére pour toi , ma chérie . Tu devrais écrire une lettre à ceux qui dirigent cette école pour qu'ils viennent nous aider , car je ne sais pas où trouver une baguette magique moi !

- Oui , bonne idée . J'y vais !

- Attendez , jeune fille , vous n'avez pas pri votre petit déjeuner ,  et vous n'avez pas manger hier soir . Allez , sers toi de bacon .

Lily prit troix tranches épaisses de bacon et les évala en trois bouchées sous l'oeil amusé de sa mére

- Ne mange pas trop vite , tu vas avoir mal au ventre !

Lily monta dans sa chambre et prit son plus beau stylo à encre ainsi qu'un morceau fin de papiers blanc et rédiga la lettre de sa plus belle écriture .

_Cher Professeur Mac Gonagall , _

_Je souhaiterai vivement aller à Poudlard , mais je ne connais rien du monde de la magie . Pourriez vous m'aider à acceder à votre monde ? Merçi d'avance ._

_Lily Evans_ 

Lily attacha la lettre à la chouette qui s'envola rapidement dans le ciel .


End file.
